Solo quiero una segunda oportunidad
by Nephilim Vantas
Summary: HUMANSTUCK: Terezi termina con Karkat y comienza a salir con Gamzee, Karkat y Gamzee dejan de ser mejores amigo por ello, Nepeta una nueva estudiante le ayudará a superar aquello e intentar ganarse su corazón, pero Terezi no parecerá contenta con eso KarkatxTerezi, KarkatxNepeta, etc. Soy malo en los summarys Rated T por lenguaje algo fuerte y leves escenas eróticas.
1. Tu nombre Karkat Vantas

**Bueno, quisiera aclarar que este es mi primer Fanfic de Homestuck, nunca fui bueno haciendo historias pero mi novia y mis amigos insistieron mucho por que dicen ser buenas y geniales, haré mi intento.**

**Este es un Humanstuck, o al menos un intento de ello, así que se aceptan criticas buenas y malas, hasta pueden lanzarme tomates(?)**

**Bien, los derechos de Homestuck van a Andrew Hussie, creador y bla bla bla, no es mío.**  
><strong>Si si<strong>

**Las shippings que veras acá:**

_Karkat x Terezi*Principalmente*_

_Karkat x Nepeta_

_Gamzee x Terezi *Odio con toda mi alma esta*_

_Dave x Jade_

_Sollux x Aradia_

_John x Vriska_

**_Summary:_**

**"Karkat fue traicionado por Gamzee y Terezi, Nepeta una nueva estudiante le ayudará a superar aquello e intentar ganarse su corazón, pero Terezi no parecera contenta con ello"**

* * *

><p>Tu nombre Karkat Vantas, y estas dormido sobre tu escritorio, nada inusual, siempre te desvelas y despiertas tarde para el colegio.<br>Despiertas y miras la hora, te maldices y corres a arreglarte, las jodidas 7:45 en 15 minutos empieza el colegio y tu dormido como idiota.

Sales de tu cuarto directo al baño, no hay tiempo para duchas, te hueles, DIOS que asco, ok si un baño rápido, te metes a la regadera, te echas shampoo mientras te enjabonas y cepillas los dientes, todo a las prisas, sales del baño dando brincos mientras te pones un pantalón sin siquiera secarte bien el cabello, caes de la forma más estúpida frente al cuarto de tu hermano mayor quien abre la puerta para verte

-¿Tarde de nuevo?- Pregunta el viéndote tirado en el suelo.

-Si si, tarde de nuevo, si no me vas ayudar puedes irte a la mierda Kranki- Respondes con tu tipica actitud de testarudo mientras te levantas ya con el pantalón puesto.

No tienes tiempo que perder, te pones una camisa negra con tu signo zodiacal, cáncer.  
>Mierda ¿Cuando compraste esto? Que importa sigues perdiendo el tiempo en idioteces.<p>

Al bajar te encuentras con tu Padre quien intenta decirte algo pero ni atención le pones, solo tomas una manzana, tu mochila y corres fuera de casa.

Tu solo corres, corres y corres en dirección al colegió, justo cuando llegas frente a el suena la campana de que las clases iniciaran y cerraran las puertas, corres mas rápido para solo chocas por la puerta ya cerrada, idiota.

-¡AH!- Gritas estando frente a la puerta.

-Pst, KK- Se oye una voz familiar, volteas y miras a tu buen y mejor amigo Sollux en la ventana abriéndola para ti- Entra rápido antes que nos vean- Te dice con su extraña forma de hablar, en especial cuando pronuncia la S.

Entras por la ventana rápidamente y caminas normalmente como si hubieras llegado desde antes junto a el.

-Gracias Sollux, te debo una- Le dices ya mas calmado.

-¿Cuantas no me debes ya? Si no fuera por mi, seguro ya te habrían expulsado, siempre te salvo el culo- Te responde, que hipócrita todavía que le agradeces, ok quizá no tanto, por que tiene razón, pero obviamente nunca se lo admitirás.

-Oh que te den Sollux- Solo respondes mientras caminas a tu clase, el solo ríe, obviamente no contigo, se ríe de ti.

-Tranquilo KK, por cierto iré con mi hermano al Arcade, me pregunto si querías venir con nosotros- Genial, ahora tendrás el día ocupado junto con tu amigo y su hermano mayor, mucho mejor que quedarte en casa viendo películas horribles, pero que te encantan.

-Claro, necesito salir un rato de casa, Papá se la pasa con esa chica que conoció hace unas semanas, y Kranki se la pasa leyendo sus mierdas, no hago nada mas que estar encerrado como una mierda sin hacer nada-

-¿Que chica? Tu papá se la pasa con ella y les habla a ti y a tu hermano sobre lo maravillosa que es, y ni siquiera les dice su nombre-

-Si lo se, dice que aun no estamos listos para saber, pero que importa, me vale una mierda con quien salga, nos vemos- Te despides de tu amigo, y entras a tu clase.

Entras y observas que el Maestro aun no llegas "Gracias a Dios" se repite en tu mente una y otra vez, te sientas, tu asiento es técnicamente en el medio, pero desearías que fuera otro lugar, justo a tu lado esta Gamzee Makara.

Oh si, antes eran amigos, y te consideraba su mejor amigo, aun que no lo decías frecuentemente, tu igual a el, eran algo así como inseparables, desde niños eran los mejores amigos, solías juntarte con el y Sollux para ir al Arcade, o llenar la calle de una sustancia verde llamada Slime, subirse ambos sobre Gamzee y deslizarse sobre el como si fuera un puto skateboard.  
>No lo niegas, era jodida mente divertido.<p>

Pero desgraciadamente esa diversión acabo cuando empezó a drograrse y quitarte a tu chica, una larga historia que no quieres recordar.

Te sientas mientras que el esta con la vista perdida en la ventana, cada jodido día odias estar a su lado, no puedes creer que a nadie mas le moleste el olor a marihuana que sale de el, o que ningún profe se queje o le reclame el hecho de que es un drogadicto causa problemas, pero entonces recuerdas que el Padre de este sujeto tiene tanto poder que si una sola queja de su hijo llega, los haría pedazos. Lo peor no es el olor, es el hecho de que te copia los trabajos sobre todo los examenes y no puedes reclamar, o que sale con sus estúpidos "Honks" a cada rato solo para molestarte, por que sabe que lo odias.

Le encanta provocarte, le encanta hacerte enfadar, adora el simple hecho de que intentes levantarte y golpearlo, pero sabes que si lo haces te irá mal a ti, no puedes hacer nada contra ese idiota, que una vez, fue tu mejor amigo.

Te pierdes ahora tu pero en tus pensamientos.

¿Por que? ¿Cuando las cosas se jodieron tanto? Hace un par de años erais unos colegas inseparables, ahora con solo cruzar sus miradas se siente el odio mutuo.

Es cuando el profesor aparece, te saca de tus pensamientos para empezar la clase.

Una clase aburrida, nada inusual, y así sucesivamente hasta la hora del receso, joder necesitabas comer algo, no comiste mas que una puta manzana en la mañana.  
>Sales del salón directo a comprar algo, miras que hay en las maquinas primero, nada bueno, pero no quieres hacer una jodida fila por el almuerzo, volteas viendo a Sollux tu amigo, con 2 platos de comida, te pincho el almuerzo, obvio se lo vas a pagar.<p>

-Te dije, sin mi estarías perdido- Te dice de forma burlona mientras tomas tu plato.

-Lo que digas idiota, vamos a sentarnos de una vez- Dicho esto tu y Sollux se van a la mesa de siempre, dónde están tus amigos.

Kanaya, es una buena amiga y es literalmente como tu madre, Aradia, casi no hablas con ella, pero Sollux esta enamorado de ella y ella de el por lo que siempre esta con ustedes, aun que son tan cobardes que no dan el primer paso, John, odias admitirlo pero te agrada John, en especial por que comparten gustos en películas y comics, Dave, ese chico es como tu hermano, además es jodidamente genial, te sorprende que alguien tan genial como el se siente con ustedes, aun que aveces no parezca que se lleven bien, Jade, ella y tu se conocen desde niños, aun que te gustaba un poco desde la infancia, obviamente ahora no, pero es una linda chica con la que te gusta juntarte, Rose, bueno no tienes mucho que decir de Rose, pero es algo similar a Kanaya aun que saque psicología para todo aparte que sea tan oscura, no la entiendes, y no quieres

-Chicos este fin de semana habra una convención de comics y otras rarezas como el Anime y vídeo juegos, deberíamos ir juntos- Dice John haciendo como siempre el primero en iniciar la conversación.

-No se viejo, me gustaría ir, pero mi Bro no creo que me deje, me eh portado como la mierda estos días, además que mis notas no han sido muy buenas- Responde Dave, es cierto, este tío sera cool y todo, pero también es un idiota.

-Tal vez si alguien me pondría atención cuando le intento explicar y ayudar en sus trabajos o tal vez si no se metiera en peleas callejeras siempre- Ahora Jade le regaña, Jade siempre se ha preocupado por Dave, demasiado piensas tu, si no la conocieras pensarías que le gusta, Jade es buena en colegio, y una adicta a las plantas. Mientras que Dave es un tio guay que se la pasa peleando en la calle luciendo sus habilidades con la espada, literalmente se arriesga el cuello.

-Tranquila, tranquila- Responde Dave intentando calmarla.

-Oh si crees que eso es malo, no has oído sus raps- Dice Sollux de forma burlona haciendo que todos suelten risas en la mesa, Troll master.

-Para tu información Captor, mis raps son mucho mejores que los tuyos- Huele a reto,huele a reto.

-Oh si, por supuesto, ¿Por que no lo pruebas?- Reto, reto, reto.

-Chicos, no es por interrumpir, pero en la convención habrá batallas de rap- Interrumpió John levantando el folleto.

-Bien, iré, participare y ganaré- Dave dijo mientras miraba a Sollux de forma desafiante.

-Yo igual iré, participare y me asegurare de que Dave muerda mi polvo- Respondió Sollux dándole también la misma mirada a Dave.

Tu solo observas, no dices nada, como siempre, te parece estúpido.

-Genial, ¿Que hay de ustedes?- Pregunta John viendo al resto de la mesa incluyéndote a ti.

-No lo se, tal vez vaya, sería interesante y quizá encuentre algunos libros que leer- Responde Rose mientras comienza a comer de su almuerzo.

-Por mi no hay inconveniente si es una salida grupal, aun que no se de esas cosas- También respondió Kanaya.

-Iré con gusto, quiero acompañar a Sollux, además mi hermana irá así que de todas formas iré- Responde ahora Aradia.

-Bien iré también, no hay nada que perder- Finaliza Jade.

Pero entonces todos te miran, si a ti idiota, no has dicho ni una sola palabra.

-¿Entonces?- Pregunta John viéndote.

-¿Entonces que idiota?- Respondes a su pregunta con otra pregunta.

-¿Vienes o que KK?-

Suspiras y refunfuñas un poco, la verdad no quieres ir, por que sabes quienes irán haya, pero son tus amigos, así que les den.

-De acuerdo, pero no me disfrazaré como esos autistas- Respondes para seguir comiendo.

Era oficial vas a salir con tus amigos en 4 días a un lugar dónde autistas se reunen, yaaaay. Cuando crees que termino, pues adivina que, no, una chica estaba detrás de ustedes, al parecer escucho todo.

-Disculpen, soy nueva en la escuela- Dice ella poniéndose frente a ti y tus amigos, piensas ¿A quien carajo le importa? Déjame comer, pero no lo dirás por que Kanaya te regañara- Me llamo Nepeta- Dice ella de forma timida jugando con sus dedos.

-Es un gusto Nepea, yo soy Kanaya, ellos son Karkat, Sollux, Aradia, John, Dave, Rose, Y Jade- Responde como siempre de forma educada Kanaya- Siéntete libre de sentarte con nosotros si lo deseas.

-Grracias- Dice ella de forma contenta haciendo una especie de ronroneo o lo que sea al decir la R, te pareció estúpido pero a la vez tierno, ¿Tierno? Que le den, te parece estúpido, solo eso. -No pude evitar escuchar que irán a una convención, iré yo también con mi mejor amigo, y bueno ya que los escuche no pude evitar intentar hablar para...hacer amistad ya que soy nueva aquí- De nuevo se puso timida.

-Tranquila cariño, vamos siéntate, hay espacio al lado de Karkat- Vuelve a decir Kanaya, espera ¿Quiere que la chica rarita se siente a tu lado? Que le den, tu cara lo dice todo, Kanaya lo noto pero una sola palabra sabres que terminará en regaño, ya que ella te regreso la mirada, así que solo te callas.

-¿Karkat? Suena como gato...¿Te puedo decir Karkitty?- Dice ella dándote una mirada tierna volviendo hacer ese ruido raro con su garganta al decir la R.

-No, ni se te ocurra decirme así, rara- Respondes llevándote comida a la boca.

-Karkat- Kanaya empezó, idiota te debiste quedar callado.

Pero Nepeta solo se ríe un poco, ¿De que se ríe?

-Esta bien, se que soy un poquito rarita, no me ofendió-

-Bueno tia, ¿Entonces Nepeta eh?- Empezó a hablarle Dave -Eres linda de casuali- Justo antes de terminar, Jade le da un codazo a Dave en el hombro. -Au ¿Que hice?-

-No empieces Strider- Responde Jade cruzada de brazos.

-¿Pero que hice?- Pregunta Dave rascándose la cabeza.

-Mejor dejalo Dave, bueno Nepeta ¿Entonces irás a la convención? ¿Te gustaría ir con nosotros?- Pregunto Rose dejando la cuchara, señal de que acabo.

-Me gustarria mucho, ¿Puede mi amigo acompañarnos también?- Pregunta algo entusiasmada, pareciera que no tiene muchos amigos, y esta vez lo dices enserio y sin intención de ofender.

-Por supuesto- Respondió John - Entre mas mejor-

-¡Si!- Alzo sus manos en señal de felicidad, vaya chica rara.

Justo en ese momento, suena la campana, el almuerzo termino, y es hora de largarse a clases.

Y te toca lo peor, Gimnasia, no por el hecho de que debas hacer ejercicio, si no que Gamzee encuentra una forma de humillarte frente a todos. ¿Y que crees? efectivamente paso, terminaste amarrado del pie colgando de cabeza mientras todos, incluyendo el profesor, de reían de ti.

Incluyendola a ella, la chica que tanto amas y desearías recuperar, Terezi.  
>Pero ahora esta con Gamzee tu ex mejor amigo, con tu ex novia, que ironía, ella reía de forma disimulada cubriendo su boca, pero aun así lo notabas, y te dolía, lo peor es que ella sabía que la mirabas pero aun así se reía, sono el timbre, todos abandonaron el aula, notaste como Gamzee le daba un par de billetes al profesor para luego salir tomando a Terezi de las caderas. Se fueron todos dejandote colgado, maldito profesor comprado.<p>

Maldecias, te movías de forma violenta, odiabas en ese momento a todo mundo, querías solo bajarte de una vez para ir a matar a Gamzee, pero entonces alguien entro.

-¡Lárgate!- Gritaste enojado pero luego notaste quien era, era Nepeta, Lo que faltaba.-¿Que quieres rara?- Le preguntaste con obvia irá notada.

-Pues...vi todo, no entiendo por que el profesor no hizo nada y nadie te ayudo- Decía mientras se ponía frente a ti estando de cabeza.

-¿Y que te importa? Lárgate de una vez y déjame en paz- Vaya que grosero eres, pero no querías ver a nadie, sentías vergüenza.

-Bueno, dado que seremos amigos me importa mucho- Dijo dándote una linda sonrisa.

Joder te sonrojaste por un momento y volteaste para que no lo notará, te pareció linda aquella sonrisa y detalle...Pero eres Karkat.

-Que te den, no somos amigos y no me interesa ser amigo de una rarita como tu, déjame en paz ¿Quieres?- Kanaya te hubiera dado unos buenos jalones de oreja si te hubiera visto ser tan grosero.

No puedes creerlo, ella solo se río, de nuevo.

-Oh vamos no seas tan Tsundere, te ayudo- Se trepo sobre ti para subir a tu pierna de la cual colgabas amarrado, comenzó a morder la cuerda hasta romperla, ¡Genial! eres libre, pero caes de espalda dándote un buen golpe y de paso Nepeta cae sobre ti.

-Auch...maldición se mas cuidadosa ¡TU!- Intentas incorporarte pero solo terminas haciendo que las cuerdas se enreden entre tu y ella dejándolos en una vergonzosa posición en la cual se veían ridículos...Gracias a Dios nadie esta en gimnasia para ver ese intento de Twister.

-...Ni una palabra de esto...¿De acuerdo?- Le dices sonrojado de la vergüenza al estar en tremenda posición con ella, no era el hecho de estar pegados o algo así, si no de la ridícula pose en la que estaban.

-De acuerdo- Responde ella intentando aguantar la risa.

Una vez liberados te levantaste, le alzaste la mano, la cual acepto y la ayudaste a levantar, diste un fuerte suspiro para hablar.

-Gracias, Nepeta- Fue lo único que dijiste, ¿Tremendo suspiro para eso?

-No hay de que...Karkitty- Te dice de forma juguetona.

Ok intentas no gritarle ya que ella fue la que te ayudo a bajar, aun que sabes que no la necesitabas tu solo podías...Claro que si campeón.

-No me digas Karkitty, soy Karkat- Le dices intentando mantener las ganas de gritarle.

-Hehe, lo que digas- Te vuelve a dar una linda sonrisa.

Lo admites, te parece linda la chica, pero que importa, no te agrada ¿Oh no? Bueno solo que apenas la conoces desde hoy, ¿Que importa? Mejor ve a clase idiota.

Sales, te despides, y entras a clase dónde solo eres recibido con burlas de tus compañeros y un Gamzee mirándote con una mirada retadora y burlona.

Aveces te preguntas por que Terezi te dejo por este idiota, te sientas y siguen las aburridas clases.

Todo normal hasta que suena el timbre de salida, justo cuando todos salen, tu te levantas pero adivina, Makara se pone justo frente a ti. Se nota una aura de odio entre su mirada y la tuya, ¿Que harás? ¿Que dirás? ¿Que hará el? ¿Que dirá el?.

Solo hay silencio.

-Hasta luego hijo de perra- Es lo único que dice y sale del aula.

¿Es todo? Conociéndole, creías que te diría algo para torturarte por el hecho de que te quito a Terezi, o que el puede hacer lo que se le de la gana y no le pueden detener.

En el fondo te duele, antes hubieran salido juntos, diciendo tonterías o haciendo alguna estupidez, no puedes creer de nuevo, que esto sea así ahora.

Sales para encontrarte con Sollux, tu mejor amigo que no te traiciono ni te quería meter en las drogas, solo en el vicio de los vídeo juegos, que no es nada dañino...bueno solo para tus ojos y tus notas escolares.

-Hey KK has estado apagado todo el camino- Te dice Sollux caminando, y es que todo el camino sigues pensando en lo mismo, Gamzee y Terezi.

-No es nada que te importe, y deja de llamarme KK- Le respondes, no entiendes por que te dice KK desde niños y te molesta.

-Oh claro...KK-

-Jódete maldito cuatro ojos-

Entonces deperdicias otro jodido día en cosas que tu Padre dicen ser inutiles, pero te importa un carajo como de costumbre, después de pasar horas jugando decides regresar a casa, se hace tarde y seguramente tu Padre y Kranki te joderan, en el camino de regreso notas que hay una chica confundida cerca de tu casa.

-Por aquí..hay no, era por...Meaaah- Grita agarrando su cabello mientras se mueve de un lado a otro.

-Disculpa...¿Estas perdi..? Nepeta ¿Que carajos haces en la calle dónde vivo?- Oh que sorpresa, la nueva te sigio a fisica y ahora a tu casa, es una jodida acosadora.

-Eh, yo vivo por aquí..creo- ¿Cree? ¿A que juega?- Es que ah...hehe soy nueva en esta calle también...me mude hace unos días- Te responde de forma tímida como cuando les hablo en el almuerzo.

Suspiras fuertemente, optas por ayudarla, conoces toda la zona como la palma de tu mano, incluso tienes un escondite, era tu lugar preferido para esconderte y desahogarte de tus problemas, así que si ella vive por aquí, con tu ayuda, no tardarían en encontrar su casa, eres tan buena persona, a quien engañamos eres un pedazo de mierda gruñona.

-Bien, conozco el lugar, te ayudaré a encontrar tu casa- Le ofreciste tu ayuda, deben ser tus cinco minutos de bondad que te dan cada milenio.

-Gracias Karkitty~- Te responde con ese jodido apodo de nuevo, que le den y busque su casa sola.

-No me llames Karkitty, ahora vamos antes que me arrepienta- Te volteas pesadamente y caminas junto a ella.

Son solo unos minutos de silencio antes que ella inicie una conversación, ojala se hubiera quedado callada.

-Oye..sobre lo de gimnasia hoy ¿Por que no le dijiste a un maestro lo que paso?- Te pregunto, bien no sabe nada, no la culparas por eso, así que te tragas tus ganas de gritarle y respondes de buena manera.

-Por que ningún jodido profesor le importaría lo que me pase, y menos si es hecho por Gamzee Makara- Respondiste lo mas amable que pudiste al menos.

-¿Por que lo dices? ¿acaso es hijo del director o algo así?- Quieres que se calle, pero le vuelves a responder.

-Oh no, mucho peor-

-¿Puedes decirme? Para estar prevenida ¿No?- Te dice de forma sonriente. Bien no puedes creer que caerás ante el encanto de esa cara de niña buena que hace darte ganas de vomitar.

-Gamzee Makara es el hijo de una especie de subyugador o algo así, es una persona de mucho poder, la familia Makara esta llena de riquezas, son los que ponen el orden, cosas así, el sujeto esta loco, además de tener una obsesión con el poder, le importa un carajo su Familia, pero si llegan malas cosas sobre sus hijos Kurloz o Gamzee, pierde mas el coco y te hunde, Gamzee se aprovecha de este hecho para hacer lo que se le de la gana, por eso los profesores no hacen nada contra el y su mal comportamiento, especialmente cuando me jode la maldita vida-

-Vaya, ya entiendo...- Dice poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda con la mirada hacía el cielo.

-Ese idiota ni le importan sus hijos, ni le importo su mujer, no entiendo por que se cabrea cuando llegan cosas malas de sus hijos, probablemente por que mancha su nombre, seguramente ni hijos quería, nunca paso tiempo con ellos, al menos Kurloz es de alguna forma genial, pero Gamzee es un maldito creído- Eso se te salió de alguna forma queriendo desahogarte con lo que tenías guardado todo el día.

-Espera ¿Tu como sabes eso?- Te mira de forma curiosa. Bien imbécil, ahora despertaste más su curiosidad.

-Rumores- Es lo único que dices.

-Sonabas muy seguro pareciera que lo has sabido desde siempre, dime anda- Te insiste mas

-No te diré una mierda-

-Vamos, dame una oportunidad de ser tu amiga y confíes en mi- Te dice agarrándote del brazo.

Coño, la quieres mandar a la mierda, pero no lo haces, te relajas un poco y piensas, de todas formas se empezará a juntar contigo y los chicos, ellos ya lo saben así que si no les dices tu, probablemente ellos le dirán, además no es una especie de secreto que quieras o debas guardar, así que bien le contarás.

-De acuerdo... Supongo que puedo decirte- Dicho esto te encaminaste a la pequeña plaza alejándote de la zona donde vives y ella parece que vive cerca de ahí, te sientas en una pequeña banca, pones tu mano en la otra parte dando palmadas para que se siente a tu lado, una vez que se sienta das un fuerte suspiro, no sabes por que pero confiaras en ella.

-Gamzee Makara...era mi mejor amigo, eramos algo así como el decía "Jodidos hermanos para toda la puta vida"- Al escuchar esto pone una cara algo sorprendida pero no tanto, parece que ya lo sospechaba por lo que dijiste hace rato.

-Entiendo...¿Y por que ahora te hace eso?-

Das otro fuerte respiro y te preparas para una larga historia...

* * *

><p><strong>Bien motherfuckers, aquí acaba el primer capítulo.<strong>

**Acepto todo tipo de criticas, esto es nuevo para mi aun no creo poder manejar del todo a los de Homestuck, especialmente a Gamzee Rose Kanaya Nepeta Jade y Dave.**  
><strong>Por lo que mis mas sinceras disculpas a cualquier inconveniente, y falla en la historia, ya he escrito antes pero nada de Homestuck por lo que se me dificulta para que quede jodidamente perfecto. Como pueden notar intento hacer la narración un poco parecída a lo del Web Comic, pero me da flojera hacer que escriban como cada troll, eso lo haré cuando se hablen por chat , otra cosa, disculpes mis horribles faltas de ortografía, uso Blog De notas por que no tengo Word, es horrible no escribir en Word, pero no quiero pagar para usarlo, así que me conformo con esta mierda además que la ortografía nunca fue lo mio. Lo siento si la personalidad de Gamzee quedo una mierda, pero es mas o menos como me lo imagino, ya que es un sangre alta en el comic, además de literalmente un drogado, aun que no creo poner su lado homicida aquí, solo algo...¿Creído? hmm no se como explicarlo, simplemente como cuando quiso matar a todos los trolls se le subió su nivel de sangre creo que aquí sería algo similar solo que sin matar...<strong>  
><strong>Anyway, espero dejen algún Review y digan su opinión, consejos esas mierdas, hago mi mejor esfuerzo.<strong>


	2. 2 años atrás

**Bien, al pareces tuve 2 reviews y les gusto el resultado, bien, ya que eso me animo a continuar el fanfic, acá tienen la segunda parte.**

**Derechos a Hussie como siempre debes dar los derechos de cosas que no son tuyas o el copyright te chinga la vida.**

* * *

><p><em>Dos años atrás.<em>

Tu nombre Karkat Vantas, estas saliendo de la escuela tomando de la mano a tu novia, Terezi Pyrope, salen juntos como de costumbre desde que salen.

-Oye Karkat estaba pensando, me gustaría estudiar derechos- Dice ella recargando su cabeza en tu hombro.

-¿Derecho? ¿Tu? Vaya no me sorprendería- Respondes con sarcamo.

-No era necesario tu sarcasmo tonto- Te muerde el hombro. Auch

-Suelta suelta- Te quejas del dolor, ella te suelta y te da una risa juguetona.

-Hehe-

-Auch Terezi, que mierda te pasa eso duele-

-Que gruñón eres solo fue una mordida pequeña, bueno no importa, como iba diciendo, quisiera estudiar derecho, ser abogada ya sabes-

-Lo se, aun que me parece tonto, sabes los abogados son solo idiotas que se dejan sobornar o cosas así, creo que pierdes tu tiempo-

-¿Por que todo lo que me gusta te parece tonto?- Se cruza de brazos con tono molesto, genio la acabas de cagar.

-Bueno quizá...- No respondas eres un idiota, pero te salvan a tiempo, tu colega Gamzee llega.

-¡Honk honk hijos de perra!- Dice llegándote por la espalda- Hey mejor amigo ¿Listo para ir conmigo y Sollux ah aquel torneo de vídeo juegos?- Te dice sacando unos boletos.

-Por supuesto, todos comerán mi polvo- Eres un jodido creído.

-Espera Karkat no me dijiste que ibas a ir, creí que me acompañarías a mi casa a ver películas esta tarde- Oh genio eres el peor novio que haya visto, enserio y eh narrado muchas jodidas historias como para no saber cuando uno es un imbécil.

-Oh si, lo siento Terezi, podemos hacerlo mañana, es sábado podre pillarte a medio día y entonces tendremos el resto del día juntos- Si, como si no le dijeras eso ya cada que quedan para salir.

-Bien haz lo que quieras Vantas- Dicho esto se larga del lugar, oh idiota si que sabes cagarla.

-Terezi espera...ahh- Te frotas la frente para no perder la paciencia con tus propias estupideces.

-Me parece que la acabas de cagar hermano- Dice Gamzee de la forma mas relajada posible-Que importa vamonos o perderemos nuestro lugar-

-No Gamzee, debo arreglar las cosas con Terezi primero-

-Oh vamos ¿Ah quien le importa esa perra? Solo a ti, no se que le ves a esa ciega-

-¿Disculpa? Se que no te agrada, pero no significa que debas insultarla, arreglaré las jodidas cosas con ella primero, así que deja de ser un imbecil Makara, si no me ayudarás puedes irte a la mierda- Dicho esto te volteas para irte detrás de Terezi.

-Oh no me jodas Karkat, siempre es la misma jodida cosa, no podemos salir a ni un puto lugar por tener que resolver sus idioteces de niña sensible-

No respondes, solo volteas para sacarle con ambas manos la señal de Fuck You.

No logras alcanzar a Terezi, así que vas directo a su casa, pero adivina, te mandan al diablo así que te aguantas hasta mañana que la veas en colegio o puedas hablarle por chat.  
>Decides mejor ir con Gamzee y Sollux, deben estar esperándote aun sabiendo que vendrías aca.<p>

Así que te vas, cuando llegas ahí están esperándote, Gamzee no te dirige una sola palabra, no se toma muy enserio nunca tus insultos pero esta vez si se veía molesto, no lo vas a culpar, pues siempre es tu maldita culpa que las cosas terminen así, una vez que quedas con Terezi, olvidas que tenías algo con Gamzee, y viceversa, esa es una de las razones por las que ellos se odian, pero deberían odiarte a ti mejor.

Al final de cuentas, no disfrutaste nada, pues tu mejor amigo estaba molesto, tu novia igual, y Sollux...Sollux cometió la estupidez de comer miel por lo que estaba haciendo idioteces todo el rato. ¿Quien le dio la miel? Joder que puto día mas mierda tuviste.

Llegas a tu casa, prendes tu ordenador para revisar si tienes algún mensaje de Terezi, si no le mandarías uno tu.

Efectivamente había un par de mensajes de ella, aun te preguntas como mierda estando ciega podía escribir y leer, o una duda mejor ¿Como mierda su Madre y Hermana también siendo ciegas pueden vivir con facilidad y ser mas útiles que tu y tu jodido hermano mayor?

Lees los mensajes, solo decían que quería hablar contigo mañana que se vean, y espera que esta vez, lo cumplas, aun estaba conectada así que contestas rápido.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ah empezado a trollear a grotescaCalibradora [GC]

CG: TEREZI, LO SIENTO ESTA BIEN, SE QUE SOY UNA MIERDA Y TODO ESO, PERO REALMENTE LO SIENTO, NO PUDE DISFRUTAR EL JODIDO DÍA POR PENSAR EN LO QUE PASO.

GC: K4RK4T 3ST3 B13N NO N3C3S1T4S D1SCULP4RT3 Y4  
>GC: P3RO M3 H4R14S UN GR4N F4VOR S1 PUD13R4S POR F4VOR CUMPL1R CON NU3STR4S S4L1D4S S1N QU3D4R CON 4LGU1EN M4S.<p>

CG: LO PROMETO

GC: B13N, T3 3SP3RO M4Ñ4N4 4 M3D1O D1A.

CG: AHÍ ESTARE.

CG: TE AMO

GC: T4MB13N T3 4MO.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ah dejado de trollear a grotescaCalibradora [GC]

Bien al menos Terezi ya no esta tan molesta bueno, si lo esta pero se hace, ya la conoces, otro problema será Gamzee, miras si esta conectado, y no lo esta, seguro esta tomando esa mierda llamada Faygo mientras ve televisión o come esos pays raros que hace, no importa puedes buscarle el Domingo para hablar bien, así que mejor te acuestas a dormir de una vez.

Ya de mañana te diriges a la casa de Terezi, te abre la puerta su hermana mayor pero no fue para abrirte ella iba de salida, ni te noto, solo salió salto sobre su skateboard, volteas para ver a Terezi, parece que su Madre no esta, entras y cierras.

-¿Que fue eso?- Preguntas acercándote a tu chica.

-Ah se fue a ver a Mituna- Te responde, eso explica por que salió tan rápido, Mituna es el hermano de Sollux, y sale con el desde hace ya varios años.

Se dan un pequeño beso, pero notas y sientes que no lo hizo con muchas ganas de besarte, prefieres no decir nada sobre eso solo es tu imaginación o eso quieres pensar.

-Oye deberás lamento lo de ayer- Vuelves a tocar el tema disculpándote, ya te había dicho que ya no necesitas disculpa no la cagues hablando de eso de nuevo.

-Esta bien Karkat, no paso nada, también tienes tu tiempo y lo respeto, ya te dije solo por favor cumplas con nuestras salidas sin quedar con nadie más- Te responde algo indiferente como si ya no le importara una mierda, te duele un poco.

Siempre la cagas de alguna forma con ella, conoces a Terezi desde hace ya un par de años empezando la Secundaria, cuando la conociste te gusto, paso un tiempo en el que intentaste mas de una vez salir con ella sin éxito hasta que por fin acepto darte una oportunidad hace ya 1 año.  
>Pero en los últimos meses las cosas se han jodido por ti, con las salidas con Gamzee, y la forma en que la cagas cuando ella te cuenta algo o quiere compartir algo contigo, además de que la sientes distante de alguna forma.<p>

-De acuerdo- Te rascas la nuca algo apagado, ella solo se sienta en el sillón de su sala prendiendo la tele.

Das un fuerte respiro, intentaras darle una buena tarde.

-Eh, ah ¿Quieres que traiga las botanas? Yo las pincho con gusto- Le dices de una forma extraña viniendo de ti, ya que eres un gruñón, pero admites que con Terezi al menos intentas...Ser algo diferente.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya las tengo en el tazón aquí en la mesilla- Te responde aun con ese tono.

Ok cada que te habla así sientes un leve dolor que hace que tu estomago se retuerza.  
>Te sienta a su lado y la rodeas del hombro, te mira algo seria pero le dedicas una leve sonrisa, lo mas que pudiste claro, ella de una leve suspiro y se acomoda sobre ti, te sientes algo aliviado pero a la vez angustiado, no parece querer del todo.<p>

Comienzan a ver las películas, durante todo el rato casi no hubo mucha conversación entre ella y tu, solo se la paso recargada en ti un rato pero luego se quito y ya no se puso a tu lado como normalmente están.

Ya no sabes que hacer, comienzas a maldecirte mentalmente, intentas decirle algo pero ella se adelanta.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy Karkat- Apaga la tele levantándose, ¿A que se refiere?-Puedes irte cuando quieras yo iré a mi habitación-Sube las escaleras para encerrarse en su cuarto.

¿Por que de la nada dijo eso y se fue? De acuerdo pregunta estúpida ya sabes la respuesta, subes y tocas la puerta de su cuarto.

-Terezi ¿Que te pasa?- Intentas abrir la puerta pero esta tiene seguro.

-Nada Karkat, ya puedes irte- Se oye detrás de la puerta su voz un poco apagada y triste.

-Terezi por favor, abre la puerta hablemos- Incites, no puedes irte y dejarla.

Escuchas que abre le quita el seguro y abre la puerta lentamente con la mirada algo baja.

-Karkat...Pienso que sería mejor terminar-

Oh mierda, Eso te tomo por sorpresa y si que dolió, tranquilo hombre seguro es una broma, cálmate no hagas una estupidez.

-¿De que hablas? Terezi esto no es gracioso joder- Respondes apretando los dientes mientras te tiemblan un poco las manos.

-Karkat estoy hablando enserio, estos meses no ha funcionado nuestra relación, ayer fue la gota que derramo el vaso para mi, teníamos todo el día planeado pero te fuiste a quedar con Gamzee...Y criticaste mis ganas de estudiar leyes como criticas todo lo que me gusta pero ¿Por que a lo que me quiero dedicar?, Karkat para mi ya es demasiado esta rutina diaria yo no quiero a mi lado alguien así, solo estaría bien ser amigos como antes...-

Oh coño no puedes creerlo, pero tiene razón, tu estúpido ego te hacía quedar mal con ella casi siempre, solo suspiraste calmándote un poco.

-Entiendo Terezi...solo amigos...nos vemos-

Saliste de su casa con la mirada baja, te pusiste la capucha de tu sudadera y caminaste cabeza abajo hasta tu casa.

No le dijiste nada a Kranki ni a tu Padre, solo te encerraste en tu habitación, te acostaste secándote unas cuantas lagrimas que se te lograron escapar, te pusiste audífonos y escuchaste música hasta quedarte dormido.

El día siguiente ya era obviamente Domingo, te levantaste pesadamente, notaste que tenias lagrimas secas en tu cara, seguramente lloraste un poco mas mientras dormías, te lavaste la cara y bajaste.

-Buenos días joven hermano, tu amigo Sollux esta afuera esperándote- Te dice Kranki sentado mientras lees una de sus mierdas.

-¿Que quiere a esta hora?- Preguntas de malas, mas de lo normal.

-No lo se, pero no seas grosero y ve con el- Termino Kranki la conversación para seguir leyendo.

Abres la puerta, observas a Sollux con Aradia hablando, notan que sales y voltean a verte.

-Hey KK, ¿Sabes por que Gamzee esta actuando tan raro desde ayer?- Te dice Sollux con un tono algo preocupado.

-¿Ah que te refieres?- Preguntas algo preocupado, tienes un mal presentimiento.

-No lo se, en el chat ha escrito algo extraño a lo que el escribe supongo, diciendo cosas de pinturas de milagros o algo así, además se agarro a golpes con Strider y le saco la mierda, casi lo mata de no ser por Kanaya que le salvo el culo, pero no sabemos por que, creo que ni siquiera hubo razón- Te dice Sollux agarrándose la nuca.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Como esta Dave?- Preguntas ahora si exaltado.

-Tranquilo, ya fuimos a verlo, solo tiene un par de moretones pero debe estar en reposo, John y Jade están con el- Te responde Aradia notando tu exaltación para calmarte.

Suspiras algo aliviado, pero aun preocupado, irás a ver a Dave más tarde.

-¿Sabes que tiene Gamzee ahora?- Te pregunta Sollux.

-Ayer no supe nada de el, ni siquiera hablamos por chat, estuve con Terezi casi todo el día intentando arreglar lo del Viernes- Le respondes a Sollux intentando no entristecerte por lo que paso ayer.

-¿Y que paso, están mejor ya?- Pregunta Sollux pensando que al menos habrá una buena noticia.

-No, me mando a tomar por culo, me termino- Lo dices como si nada, pero en el fondo te duele como no tienen una puta idea.

-Oh, lo siento...- Dice Sollux rascándose la nuca algo incomodo.

-No importa eso ahora, Gamzee seguro tomo demasiado Faygo y su cerebro se hizo mas mierda de lo normal por las cosas mezcladas que tiene esa porquería- Comienzas con tu carácter de siempre.

-No creo seguramente le esta pasando algo, Iríamos a su casa pero...- Interrumpes a Aradia.

-Lo se, tienen miedo que Gamzee les haga algo, que jodidos cobardes son, iré yo a hablar con el, ya les diré que paso después, díganle a Kranki de mi parte que fui con Gamzee, no le digan nada de esto o comenzará a joderme- Dicho esto te piras de ahí.

Como si lo de Terezi no fuera suficiente, ahora tu mejor amigo pierde mas tornillos de los que ya había perdido, joder miras al cielo preguntándote que hiciste para merecer esto, bueno mala pregunta.

Una vez en su casa tocas la puerta pero nadie abre, solo escuchas música a todo volumen viniendo del cuarto de Gamzee, como su mejor amigo ya sabes dónde guardan el y Kurloz la llave por si se quedan afuera, metes la mano en una de las macetas que tienen de decoración afuera, quitas un poco la tierra y tomas la llave.

Abres la puerta y te asomas por si de casualidad esta el Padre de Gamzee, ese viejo te odia por ser "Inferior" siempre ha desaprobado tu amistad con Gamzee, especialmente por que odia a tu Padre, ¿Por que? Ni idea, no quieres saber serán asuntos de ellos, y lo último que quisieras es que te encontrará entrando a su casa, morirías en ese momento, afortunadamente no esta, así que te vas directo al cuarto de Gamzee, parece que Kurloz tampoco esta debido a que no le ha dicho nada a Gamzee por la horrible música a todo volumen.

Mientras te acercas notas un horrible olor ¿Que es? Te da dolor de cabeza, nunca has olido algo así, abres la puerta y observas a Gamzee fumando marihuana, el puto cuarto se estaba empezando a llenar de humo.

-¡Gamzee! ¿Que mierda estas haciendo?- Le quitas la marihuana de la boca.

-¿Que? Oh hola mejor amigo ¿Quieres un poco? Solo tenías que pedirlo- Te responde más relajado de lo que normalmente esta.

-¿Por que mierda te fumas esto? ¿Acaso quieres envenenarte?- Le regañas tirando el cigarrillo por la ventana.

-Oh no seas aguafiestas hermano, la marihuana es un puto milagro que se nos dio, y hay que disfrutarla- Saco otro cigarrillo lo encendió y comenzó a fumar de nuevo.

-¿De que mierda estas hablando? Deja eso antes que te haga daño ¿Cuantas mierdas de esas tienes, cuantas has fumado? ¿Es cierto que casi matas a Dave? Se que te cae mal pero ¿Por que? ¿Que te sucede?- Comienzas a llenarlo de preguntas, ninguna la responde solo sigue fumando ignorando lo que dices.

-¡Gamzee responde me!- Lo tomas de la camisa y lo levantas bruscamente.

-Hey tranquilo hijo de perra- Te empuja apartándote de el.

-¿Sabes en el puto problema que te meterás con tu Padre por esto?-

-¿Y que importa? A ese viejo no le importa lo que me pase, solo lo que le afecte a su jodida clase, no me importa, no tiene por que saberlo, y con la maldita poca puta atención que me pone menos lo sabrá, además puedo hacer lo que se me de la jodida gana- Te responde en un tono diferente como si su personalidad cambiara.

-Gamzee deja esto por favor, no tienes por que drogarte-

-Sabes pensándolo bien, si puedo hacer lo que se me de la jodida gana, mi Padre tiene mucho jodido poder, aun que ese viejo no le importe una mierda lo que me pase, puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana gracias a el, si quiero puedo drogarme lo que se me de mi puta gana- Oh coño, esto esta mal piensas como convencer a Gamzee, pero no crees que te escuche en ese estado, respiras hondo.

-Mira Gamzee, esta bien, pero al menos contrólate quiero decir, eres una gran persona eres...eres mi mejor amigo, no lo digo con frecuencia y lo siento, pe- Te interrumpe Gamzee algo molesto.

-¿Mejor amigo? Dime mejor amigo, ¿Por que entonces siempre eres un jodido de mierda conmigo, por que siempre prefieres salir con Terezi que conmigo tu maldito "mejor amigo" desde la puta infancia, ¿Llamas a eso mejor amigo, preferir un par de tetas a quien ha estado contigo desde que son unos putos críos?- Ok en parte tiene razón espera ¿Par de tetas? ¿De que carajos habla? Ok intentas que eso no te moleste, solo suspiras frustrado.

-No metas a Terezi en eso, no tiene nada que ver, es lo de menos ahora.- Intentas no gritarle lo mas que puedes para no empeorar la situación.

-¿No lo es? Siempre te vas con esa zorra dejándome a mi, ¿Que tanto te atrae de ella? Oh espera pensándolo bien, creo que es ardiente ¿No? ¿Es eso no? Si que buen trasero tiene ahora que lo pienso bien, me gustaría saber como se ve debajo de esa ropa-

Oh mierda cruzo la raya, ahora si te enojaste.

-¿Que mierda estas diciendo Gamzee?, ¿Sabes que?, que te jodan a ti y tu maldita marihuana puedes drogarte todo lo que quieras, me vale una reverenda mierda lo que te pase ya- Dicho esto le recetaste un buen puñetazo en la cara que lo tiro, sangraba de la nariz.

Se quedo callado mirando la sangre que quedo sobre su mano al tomarse la nariz, pero no se quedo sin regresar el golpe, se levanto violentamente contra ti tomando tu cuello, presiono tan fuerte que sacaste sangre de la boca, seguramente te quebró algo, pero no te ibas a dejar, le diste una buena patada en el estomago que le saco el aire haciendo que te suelte, golpeaste su rostro para terminar de apartarlo y te levantaste escupiendo la sangre para luego limpiar tu boca, la cosa no termino ahí, Gamzee se volvió a levantar de forma rápida poniendo su hombro contra tu estomago para luego con sus dos manos tomarte y levantarte levemente para salir corriendo contra la puerta haciendo que te golpes de espaldas tan fuerte que la puerta se rompió y ambos cayeron, joder que puto dolor sentías en ese momento, lo apartaste de ti para levantarte, aprovechando que aun estaba en el suelo le diste una patada en el estomago tan fuerte que lo empujo para caer por las escaleras, tranquilo que solo cayó hasta el la mitad de las escaleras dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza contra la pared, pero eso no lo detuvo, se estaba levantando así que corriste hacia el pero pom, se volteo dándote un puñetazo en la cara, tambaleaste y caiste por las escaleras tambien pero lo tomaste de la camisa para que cayera contigo, ambos cayeron fuertemente hasta terminar las escaleras que quedaban.  
>Oh Joder, estabas sangrando de la boca, y de la parte trasera de la cabeza, Gamzee sangraba de la frente mientras aun sangraba igual de la nariz, no pararon se levantaron solo para seguir agarrándose a golpes, Gamzee estaba poniéndose como loco, te estaba dando una buena paliza, así que pensaste rápido, tomaste a tiempo una almohada como escudo de un golpe suyo, luego lo empujaste hasta tirarlo sobre una mesa con un florero, no tienes ni puta idea de como eso funciono, Gamzee tomo un trozo roto de la mesita para intentar darte, te moviste a tiempo hacía enfrente evitando el golpe que solo le dio a un cuadro de su familia, piensa rápido que viene otro ataque, oh si te agachaste pasaste por debajo de sus pies antes que pudiera voltear le pateaste la espalda baja tirándolo contra la misma mesa ya rota, el se quedo en el suelo y tu igual jadeando.<p>

-...¡QUE MIERDA SUCEDE AQUÍ!- Y ese grito es de nada mas y nada menos, que de el Padre de Gamzee recién entrando a la casa.

Oh si, estabas jodido, jodido, si no fuera por que Kurloz lo acompañaba seguramente el Padre de Gamzee te hubiera rematado, llego tu Padre con Kranki y,la cosa se puso fea, como se dijo anteriormente su Padre odia al tuyo, así que era obvio una discusión, duro horas aquel pleito, pero no te importo solo estabas sentado mientras Kranki trataba tus heridas, no escuchabas nada, te sentías horrible por dentro, no ibas a llorar frente a todos, pero querías, perdiste primero a Terezi, y no había que ser genio para notar lo obvio, ahora perdiste a Gamzee.

Cuando el pleito por fin termino, regresaron a casa donde tu Padre te regañaba fuertemente, probablemente se escucho hasta la otra colonia, pero no te importaba, no lo escuchabas solo estabas con la cabeza baja diciendo "Lo siento" o "Entiendo" a todo lo que decías.

Te encerraste en tu cuarto apenas tu Padre termino de regañarte, no querías hablar con nadie, no querías saber nada de nadie, maldecías a todos, maldecías a la vida, a las personas, incluso a tu creador Hussie, y de paso al idiota que escribe esta historia.

No pudiste mas, lloraste lo mas que pudiste en silencio, solo querías que el mundo se jodiera y ardiera.

Pasaron semanas después de eso, ya no hablabas con Gamzee y no parecía tener intenciones de hablarte, comenzaste a notar que la voz de lo que ocurrió llego a boca de todos incluyendo tu rompimiento con Terezi, malditos chismes escolares es lo que piensas, odias que se metan en cosas que no les importa, Terezi para tu desgracia tampoco te hablaba mucho, apenas y se decían un hola cuando se veían en el almuerzo o la salida, parecía querer evitarte. Esto es mierda enterá, deseas que todo esto sea una pesadilla, pero cuando creías que todo se ponía de mal en peor, todo se fue a la mierda al escuchar de tu amiga Kanaya que observo a Terezi salir con Gamzee.

-¿De que estas hablando Kanaya?- Le preguntaste exaltado en el patio trasero de el colegio.

-Karkat, estoy diciéndote lo que vi, los vi salir juntos mientras Gamzee la rodeaba con su brazo el hombro justo ayer- Te respondió, Kanaya te había citado aquí para hablar de algo importante, lo cual ya te acaba de decir.

-No, por favor no me juegues estas bromas Kanaya- Estabas perdiendo la cabeza...mas de lo normal.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad ¿Alguna vez te eh mentido? Karkat...Terezi sale con Gamzee- Esas palabras parecían penetrar tus oídos fuertemente.

No ibas a empezar con tus mariconeras frente a Kanaya, solo le agradeciste el hecho de que te dijo aquello, sonó la campana, el almuerzo termino, tomaste la oportunidad para alejarte antes que perdieras el control frente a ella, ya lo había notado era obvio que te trataría de consolar pero no querías gritarle a Kanaya o decirle algo ofensivo, la aprecias mucho como para desahogar tu rabia con ella.

Justo antes de entrar a clase te encontraste con Gamzee, ok le pedirías una explicación a el.

-¡Makara!- Le llamaste la atención, este volteo sin importancia.

-Si que tienes huevos para hablarme hijo de perra, ¿Que quieres- Nunca esperaste en tu vida te respondiera de esa forma.

-Sabes bien a que vengo ¿Que te traes con Terezi?- Directo al grano, además no había gente en los pasillos.

-Oh ya lo supiste hijo de perra, bueno se podría decir que si nos estamos enrollando ¿Sabes? Ya supe que le viste además de ese traserito firme...¿Lo habías tocado?- Oh coño seguro solo te quiere provocar.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Cerraste tus puños y los apretaste intentando no darle un puñetazo.

-Quiero decir, me cae mal esa perra, pero debo admitir que tiene lo suyo, empezó como un simple jugueteo de odio, pero lo convertimos en algo mas serio, y adivina que- Dio una leve pause y se acerco a tu oreja para susurrar- Toque mas de lo que tu en años de relación-.

No aguantaste lo tomaste de la camisa para estrellarlo contra la pared, levantaste tu puño, iba a ser un golpe directo al rostro, pero te tomaron la mano y te separaron de Gamzee, era Dave.

-No vale la pena- Fue lo único que Dave dijo, se le notaban un par de moretones en el rostro y tenía el brazo vendado, si Gamzee lo hizo polvo aquel día.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?- Preguntaste sin quitarle la vista a Gamzee quien tenía una sonrisa burlona entrando a clase.

-Lo suficiente como para estar a tiempo y evitar que te metieras en mas problemas, recuerda que su Padre la dejo pasar esta vez gracias al tuyo, a la siguiente te irá de la mierda, incluyendo a tu familia- Fue lo que dijo volteando para ir a su clase.

No respondiste, solo entraste a tu clase guardando la irá que tenis dentro.

Cuando las clases acabaron saliste sin hablar con nadie, evitaste a tus amigos, los vas a preocupar, pero no te importa, no te importa nada en este momento, ni a tu casa fuiste, tomaste otro camino pasando la plaza hasta llegar a lo que era una especie de parque abandonado escondido detrás de la plaza, supones que era un parque viejo que se construyo cuando estas colonias eran pequeñas o algo así.

Te desahogaste en ese lugar, lanzaste piedras, rompiste palos de madera, pisoteaste la tierra, maldecías todo lo que podías, así paso alrededor de una hora hasta que te cansaste, estabas arrodillado en el suelo jadeando, te quedaste sin aliento por todo lo que gritaste, y cansado con todo lo que arrojaste o quebraste.

Solo deseabas recuperar a tu mejor amigo y a tu chica, pero sabías que eso no pasaría, arruinaste todo.

* * *

><p><em>Presente.<em>

-Y...eso es lo que paso- Terminaste de contarle a Nepeta todo lo que había pasado.

-Oh..Ya veo, ahora entiendo purrfectamente- Te responde Nepeta algo triste por lo que te paso.

Te acomodaste en el asiento cruzando tus dedos entre si con la mirada baja mientras se te escaparon un par de lagrimas.

-Yo arruine todo, pero desearía tanto que me dieran una segunda oportunidad...Que Gamzee sea el mismo, que Terezi pudiera intentarlo conmigo de nuevo, maldita sea voy a- Antes de terminar sentiste como Nepeta te dio un abrazo, un cálido abrazo.

-Lo siento mucho por eso, pero ya paso tienes que superarlo- Fue lo único que dijo mientras te abrazaba.

-No es tan fácil...-Le respondes acomodándote en ella ¿Por que mierda hiciste eso? No sabes por que, pero necesitabas ese abrazo, normalmente no aceptarías tan fácil, pero estaban solos nadie vería y además tu humor estaba tan bajo que ni querías ser un capullo de nuevo.

-Yo te ayudaré con eso- Dejo de abrazarte para tomarte de las manos y dedicarte una sonrisa tan mona.

Suspiraste y asentiste.

-¿Entonces...amigos?- Te pregunto algo nerviosa.

-Esta bien, tu ganas- Respondiste rendido.

-¡YAY!- Girto entusiasmada abrazándote pero esta vez mas fuerte hasta dejarte sin aire.

-¡AGH! no te emociones tanto o me arrepentiré- La apartas tomando aire.

-Lo siento Karkitty- Te dice con una mirada juguetona.

-Mira mejor vayámonos de una vez, ya es de noche y no quiero seguir a tu lado- Dicho esto te levantaste caminando para ayudarla a encontrar su casa.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos hasta que dieron con su casa, estaba a 3 calles frente a la tuya, ¿Como es posible que se haya perdido con algo tan obvio por horas? Bueno que importa, deberías preocuparte mas que explicaras cuando llegues a casa.  
>Nepeta corrió hasta la puerta y toco, una chica abrió de pelo algo largo, algo parecida a ella.<p>

-¡Nepeta! ¡Dónde te habías metido!- Dicho esto le abraza preocupada, no se veía tan mayor para ser su Madre.

-Meuijin, estoy bien tranquila, me había perdido- Le respondió ella apartándose.

-¿Como que te perdiste? ¿Por que no llamaste?- Se cruzo de brazos.

Nepeta solo alzo su celular dejando claro que tenía la pila muerta.

-Tranquila, Karkitty me ayudo a encontrar la casa, el vive por aquí- De nuevo con ese estúpido apodo.

-Oh deja de llamarme Karkitty ¿Quieres?- Le gritas como el gruñón que eres.

-¿Este gruñonsito?- La chica se acerca con una sonrisa burlona como queriendo provocar tu enojo.

-Si, Karkitty te presento a mi hermana Meujin- Ya suponías que era algo así como su hermana.

-No me digas así, me llamo Karkat no Karkitty- Le vuelves a decir con la vena marcada.

-Karkitty- te dice ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Karkat!- Le gritas.

-Karkitty~~- Lo hace de nuevo.

-¡Karkat!- Gritas de nuevo apunto de perder el control.

-Karkat-

-¡Karkitty!...OH QUE TE DEN- Te la acaba de jugar.

Ambas chicas solo rieron ante tu estupidez, te cruzaste de brazos sonrojado por la pena.

-Gracias por traer a Nepeta a casa, ya nos estábamos preocupando por ella, si gustas pasar ah..-Te ofrecia amablemente su hermana, aceptarías de no ser por que no soportas a Nepeta, según tu, y por que seras asesinado si llegas aun mas tarde.

-No gracias, debo volver a mi casa- Te despediste con la mano para darte la vuelta e irte de una vez a tu casa, pero justo cuando te diste la vuelta Nepeta te volvió a abrazar, tomandote de sorpresa por detrás, te detuviste y volteaste un poco la cabeza, ella parecía estas disfrutando mucho el abrazo.

-Hasta mañana Karkat, gracias por traerme y confiar en mi, te prometo que no te arrepentirás y te ayudaré- Te susurro para que su hermana no les escuchara.

-Esta bien Nepeta, hasta mañana- Dicho esto te soltó y te encaminaste a tu casa.

Un poco mas alejado volteaste notando que ya se había metido a su casa, miraste mas arriba viendo que abrió la ventana de su cuarto, no noto que la observabas afortunadamente, si lo hiciera no sabes que explicarías, por alguna extraña razón sonreíste levemente, volteaste y caminaste de nuevo hacía tu casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien la segunda parte terminada, ya se que me quedo algo mierda y con ligeros(Ni tantos creo que fue mas que algo ligero) Personajes fuera de si mismo, como dije antes es mi primer FIc de HS, así que bueno conforme vaya ganando experiencia le mejoraré, así como vaya viendo reviews me motivaré mas, digo uno escribe para que los demás lean aun que sean mierda como la mía :<strong>

**Espero dejen su opinión sobre esto, nos vemos.**


End file.
